All Too Well
|artista = Taylor Swift |lanzamiento = 22 de octubre 2012 |grabación = 2011 |estudio = |género = Soft rock |duración = 5:29 |álbum = Red |disquera = Big Machine Records |escritor = Taylor Swift, Liz Rose |productor = Nathan Chapman, Taylor Swift |track anterior = I Knew You Were Trouble |track siguiente = 22 }} "All Too Well" (español: "Lo recuerdo Todo muy bien") es la quinta canción del cuarto álbum de Taylor Swift, Red (2012). Fué escrita por Swift y Liz Rose. La canción fue aclamada por los críticos de música y muchos la calificaron como la mejor canción de la artista. Swift interpretó la pista en los premios Grammy 2014. Antecedentes "All Too Well" fue la primera canción que Swift escribió para su álbum Red.Taylor Swift - RED (Stories behind the Songs)Taylor Swift sees 'Red' all over Mientras colaboraba con diferentes escritores en Red, Swift escribió la canción junto con Liz Rose, con quien había escrito muchas canciones en sus álbumes anteriores. Rose ha dicho que Swift inesperadamente le pidió ayuda para escribir la canción como un proyecto único después de no haber colaborado con Swift durante algunos años.Swift Collaboration: Liz Rose Reveals Secrets Behind Taylor's Early Hits Swift comenzó a escribir la canción por sí misma inesperadamente: Swift también dijo que la canción era "la más difícil de escribir en el álbum", y dijo: "me tomó mucho tiempo filtrar todo lo que quería poner en la canción sin que fuera una canción de 10 minutos, que no puedo poner un álbum. Quería una historia que pudiera funcionar en forma de una canción y llamé a mi co-escritora Liz Rose y le dije: 'Ven, tenemos que filtrar esto' y me llevó un tiempo realmente largo para conseguirlo".Taylor Swift Reveals ‘All Too Well’ Hard To Write — About Jake Gyllenhaal? Rose también dijo que la canción originalmente tenía "10, 12 o 15 minutos de duración" antes de reducir a "las piezas importantes". En una entrevista posterior, Rose describió "All Too Well" como originalmente "probablemente una canción de 20 minutos cuando Swift me llamó".From Irving to Nashville to a Grammy: Songwriter Liz Rose Crushes It Incluso después de cortarlo, la canción es la pista más larga del álbum, con cinco minutos y veintiocho segundos (5:28). La grabación en el estudio de la canción fue producida por Nathan Chapman y Swift. Recepción crítica La canción ha sido aclamada por todos los críticos de la música, y muchos están de acuerdo en que fue la mejor canción del álbum. Slant Magazine alabó particularmente la canción en su revisión, diciendo que "All Too Well" es posiblemente la mejor canción de todo el catálogo de Swift: el arreglo crescendos lentamente de la gente de la cafetería a Arena Rock mientras Swift agrega nuevos detalles de una relación condenada, hasta que se desata. una de sus mejores líneas de la historia ("Me llamas otra vez solo para que me rompas como una promesa / Tan casualmente cruel en el nombre de ser honesta") y la canción explota en una sangría total".Taylor Swift - Red Billboard dio una crítica positiva a la canción diciendo: "Así, Swift regresa a su núcleo demográfico: 'All Too Well' es un country suntuoso, con Swift 'bailando alrededor de la cocina a la luz del refrigerador' en la memoria de un romance eso parece haber sido enterrado en el tiempo. La melodía hubiera encajado perfectamente en Speak Now, e incluso toca algunos de los mismos temas que "Mine", pero en Red sirve como un recordatorio de que estas canciones siempre permanecerán en la timonera de Swift."Taylor Swift, 'Red': Track-By-Track Review About.com le dio a la canción 4 de 5 estrellas, diciendo que la canción es "Una figura de guitarra picante".Taylor Swift's 'Red' - Track by Track Review Idolator declara que "Y, sin embargo, es el tenso 'All Too Well' lo que golpea más fuerte.: Swift deja caer la devastadora imagen: 'Estamos bailando alrededor de la cocina a la luz del refrigerador', antes de alcanzar un desenlace casi histérico con el grito de abatimiento: 'Soy un pedazo de papel arrugado yaciendo aquí'. Es dramático, pero con Swift, siempre lo es. Eso es bueno".Taylor Swift’s ‘Red’: Album Review En 2017, Rob Sheffield, de Rolling Stone, clasificó primero en su lista "Todas las 115 canciones de Taylor Swift, Clasificado", escribiendo "ninguna otra canción hace un trabajo tan estelar de mostrar su habilidad para hacer explotar un pequeño detalle trivial en un dolor de corazón legendario".All 115 of Taylor Swift's Songs, Ranked En 2018, "All Too Well" ocupó el puesto número 29 en la lista de "Las 100 Mejores Canciones del Siglo – Hasta Ahora" de Rolling Stone hasta la fecha.The 100 Greatest Songs of the Century – So Far Rendimiento en el listado La semana en que se lanzó su álbum Red, todas las canciones aparecieron en los listados de diferentes países debido a sus fuertes descargas digitales de venta. Con esto, la canción debutó en el número 80 en el Billboard Hot 100, en el número 59 en Canadian Hot 100 y en el número 17 en Hot Country Songs. Presentaciones en vivo El 26 de enero de 2014, Swift interpretó "All Too Well" en la 56ª entrega anual de los premios Grammy en Los Ángeles.Taylor Swift Grammys Performance Of 'All To Well' Is Worth All Feelings Con un espectacular vestido de cuentas con detalles de lentejuelas y un largo tren que corre detrás de ella, cantó mientras tocaba el piano en un escenario con poca luz, antes de unirse a una banda en vivo a mitad de la presentación.Grammys 2014: Taylor Swift reacts too early before losing Album of the Year award to Daft PunkGrammy Awards 2014: Taylor Swift dazzles with 'All Too Well' - video Los sacudos de cabeza de Swift en el clímax de la canción ganaron una importante cobertura mediática.How Taylor Swift's Grammy Performance Helped Fans Forgive Her ExesGrammys 2014: Beyonce and Jay Z open bizarre awards featuring Taylor Swift head-banging‘F–k you, Grammys’: From Trent Reznor’s tweet to Taylor Swift’s hair, presenting the best and worst moments from the 2014 Grammy Awards Sean Thomas, de The Slanted, lo llamó la "actuación de la noche"Performance Of The Night Goes To Taylor Swift At The Grammys y Amy Sciarretto de Pop Crush lo calificó de "inolvidable".Taylor Swift Wows Us From Behind the Piano While Performing ‘All Too Well’ at the 2014 Grammys (VIDEO) Swift también realizó la canción en vivo a lo largo de su The Red Tour, mientras tocaba el piano.Taylor Swift's 'Red' Tour: Her Amps Go Up to 22 | Rob Sheffield El 21 de agosto de 2015, Swift interpretó la canción en Los Ángeles en el Staples Center, la única vez en el The 1989 World Tour.Taylor Swift has banner performance during first of five sold-out shows in Los Angeles El 4 de febrero de 2017, Swift interpretó la canción como parte del show de Super Saturday Night en Houston, Texas.Taylor Swift Performs 'Better Man' & 'I Don't Wanna Live Forever' for First Time at Stunning Pre-Super Bowl Set Swift realizó una versión acústica de la canción en el primer show de su Reputation Stadium Tour en Glendale, Arizona el 8 de mayo de 2018, el quinto show en Pasadena, California el 19 de mayo de 2018 y el último show de la etapa de la gira en los EE. UU. en Arlington, Texas, el 6 de octubre de 2018. Letra Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Red